El Tango De Hermione
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Inspired by the song.It's a drama of two best friends that turned into lovers for a single night and then into enemies.Now,months ago, after having lost precious things between them the two are getting the chance to dance a tango and face each other.HH!


_OOOK people, this is what happens when I watch Moulin Rouge too many times lol I hope you like it, it's kind of a song-fic but it's also not lol It's inspired by the tango de Roxanne and the tango of the assassins, i don't know how many times i've heard it in the past hours as to finish this fic, it's very dramatic, maybe too dramatic but we all know someone in our lives that have been through hell with each other._

It's unbetaed so be kind and patient, i hope you like it :)

Enjoy...

_

* * *

El Tango De Hermione_

Harry Potter, age 23 moved out of the pub and brought the collar of his long, black coat, up to cover his cheeks from the cold wind of London. He moved in the deserted, narrow street with one hand keeping his collar up and the other holding his bottle of scotch. He couldn't move straightly but he did his best in his intoxicated state to get to his house as his exhale became steam before his face in the cold, his house wasn't too far, he was glad he had made it to find a pub close to Grimmauld Place.

He entered the house She had redecorated after the war for him and he sighed and chuckled at the sight the house held now, she would confront him and even hex him but of course, she was away from him as to do such thing, the once beautifully refreshed house now looked even worse than before, even worse than when he had lived for a few short weeks back in his fifth year and later on during the Horcrux hunt.

Harry collapsed on his couch, took his wand out of his pocket and cast a fire spell, in a moment the fireplace burst with flames that started to warm the dark living room, Harry shifted on his sit as he felt something pocking on his back and withdrew a frame from beneath his body, he looked at it with narrowed eyes as pain and hatred filled his heart. She was there, smiling, with his arms around her, under a tree when they returned for their seventh year at Hogwarts, at that time, she was Ron's, she was Harry's seemingly sister, she was his best friend, but yet, he was her first priority. Now, she was nothing, no that wasn't correct, _nothing_ wasn't supposed to hurt you, now, she was his bane, his pain and his guilt. Harry threw the picture with all his strength toward the fireplace but his drunk try hit the wall right next to the opening of the fireplace.

'Nice shot,' someone was heard from somewhere behind and Harry groaned and brought the bottle to his lips. Ron Weasley showed up, moved around the couch and caught the frame; he looked at it for a moment, sighed and placed it on the brace of the fireplace. He looked at Harry and sat on a close couch as Harry finished his sip, looked at Ron and made a small burping sound as the scotch burnt his insides, he scratched his for weeks, unshaved cheeks and spoke.

'What are you doing here? Shouldn't be with Luna?' Harry asked and Ron sighed and nodded his head as he took a letter out of his pocket.

'I tried to find you earlier but you were obviously entertaining yourself in the pub. I wanted to give you this, since you don't go to the office, they sent me this in the shop.' Ron said and tried to hand the letter to Harry, when he didn't even try to take it; Ron tossed the letter on Harry's laying form. 'For how long are you not showing up in the ministry? In the Burrow? In my house? You think you won't cross her ever again? It has been months, Harry.' Ron said and Harry tried to ignore him but he realized unwittingly that it had been months indeed. It had been months ever since she broke his heart just like he had done with hers. It had been months ever since they had gotten together, for that one night and the next day he had ruined everything. It had been months ever since she had humiliated him and destroyed them when he tried to apology and take her back, it had been months and he was still there, the wreck she had left behind.

'I will be away as long as I want, what do you want me to do? Show so she and I can face each other? You want to see your house becoming a battlefield of long-lost friends and lovers?' Harry asked as he looked at Ron who took a deep breath and spoke.

'Bloody Hell, her name is Hermione, and I want you to get the guts and crawl out of this hole, you're both responsible for the shit you're in and of what happened and you both carry responsibilities. If someone would have told me that I would be the one with a family and you would end up like this while Hermione would be away from you and in a try to find someone to forget, then I would call them barking mad but here we are, you in the shit, Hermione in the looking for someone and I with Luna and a baby, for the love of Merlin, Harry!' Ron shouted this time and Harry tried to ignore both the loud voice and the truth that was screamed at his face, he hated the knot in his stomach at Ron's words about her trying to find someone else.

They weren't always like that, he wasn't always in the shit and she wasn't away from him, it was the opposite, he was happy and she was by his side, like always up until a few months ago.

When the war had ended things had moved on with Harry giving another shot with Ginny and Ron and her trying to work things out. It hadn't been more than after the Christmas of 1998 when the couples broke up as they had changed a lot. As the was over and the danger had stopped looming over their young heads, Harry had realized he needed more than some good snogs with Ginny and Ron and Hermione hadn't found a way to stop the arguments and the fights that eventually eroded their relationship. The four stopped their struggling calmly in Christmas of 1998 with Hermione and Harry ending up in the Burrow's garden, hugged and silent as they had realized they weren't the right ones for the Weasleys.

As Ginny went back to Dean Tomas who always loved her and Ron finally saw Luna, during their last year at Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione started their lives fresh, close to each other, to Ron and Luna and even Ginny but completely devoted to their futures. Soon the trio chose what they wanted to do after Hogwarts and Harry was more than delighted to hear that Hermione had decided to become an Auror when Ron had decided to keep up with George in the shop as to step up in Fred's shoes.

Life couldn't get any greater with the trio happy and Harry ready to start in the Academy by his best friend's side. The trio had also moved in a flat in London together as they couldn't imagine themselves without their best friends.

Everything had changed however just a few weeks after the start of the training. Harry always knew Hermione was the only one that had never abandoned him, she was always there for him, but as he watched her in the training, he realized just how beautiful she had grown to be, he never believed she was ugly but as his mind was clear from responsibilities of killing Dark Lords and destroying Horcruxes, Harry Potter had found himself attracted by none other but his best female friend, Hermione Granger, his supposed sister, his rock, his everything.

The tension hadn't need a lot to built and as every day was passing, Harry was realizing just how difficult it was for him to be around her, to watch her sweating in the training, how her cleavage was raising and falling as she was finishing her exercises in the gym of the academy and how beautiful her smile was when she would smile or laugh.

Things got even worse as the training went on and Harry and Hermione were left even more hours on their own as eventually, Luna got pregnant from Ron and the couple got married and moved in their own house, leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the flat.

Harry could feel her own tension and he wasn't stupid to notice even if he didn't want to get his hopes too high, she wasn't dating anyone, she wasn't trying anyway and in the rare times she did he had given her such a hard time, just like she had done whenever he had dated some other witch, he had felt that she had the same feelings he had for her as they spent nights being in each other's arms in the couch or spending some nights, sleeping together but never doing anything else than that.

It was at the night of their graduation from their training, it was the peak of three years of tension when it happened. It was the end of the celebration and Harry and Hermione had returned in their flat after a night of celebrating and dancing together and having fun, the _Prophet_ would certainly have another huge article the next day about how good of a couple they made as it always did in every show of the pair, especially after Ron had moved out of the flat. It was during Hermione was saying her good night and she kissed Harry on the cheek, Harry hugged her close, enjoying the feeling of her body against his, it was then when he kissed her on the lips, she responded and soon they were moving inside her bedroom in a tight embrace.

It wasn't the first time for him but it was for her, and he was glad he was the one, he had assumed it would be Ron or some of those bastards that she had dated and he was relieved for the nights of furry and jealousy he had spent waiting for her to return from the dates, ready to hex anyone she might brought with her, but she had never did bring anyone so he was only acting like a prat just like she would when the roles would reversed.

It was after they had collapsed on each other after the umpteenth time they had made love that night and after he had asked if she was alright that the fear had started suffocating him. It was then he started thinking of spoiling this, Hermione and at the same time not only losing her as a lover but also as a best friend, as the most important person in his life. The fear of being an auror with her and having her as a target for all those who would want to hurt him through her was added in the account and soon he was slipping from her embrace as she was asleep and he was running away. Now looking back he knew he had been the stupidest thing he had ever done but back then, it had seemed only right.

The next day, he had apologized for his actions and he had seen her eyes filling with tears, he had told her it was the alcohol and the feelings of the moment, and when she had expected to start something new with the man she had been in such tension for so long, with the man she had loved ever since she was a child as Ron had once said, with the man she had given her virginity to, she was left alone as Harry had apologized once again and had asked her to forgive him and forget the whole thing.

The next time they had seen each other, a few weeks later, in the Burrow it had been an evening to remember as it was the first time they had seen each other after Harry's apology, she had tried to contact him before that evening but he was always too afraid to face her again. When everyone was sat around the table of the Burrow and they had enjoyed Molly's meal, Hermione had been asked how things were going in her life and by a teasing Ginny, she had been asked if there was anyone in her life. Harry's heart had sunk in his chest as Hermione opened her mouth and purred the whole truth like poison.

'_There was something actually' _she had said_,' after twenty two years as a virgin, I had a nice fuck or actually more than one fuck with Harry, here, but the next day, when I thought we'd start being together after three years of hiding behind our fingers and more than eleven years of me caring for him, he announced to me that it was a mistake what we've done and I should forgive him and forget the whole thing. _

'_Indeed after that mistake of mine, I tried to forget but as we hadn't cared for protection that night, a few days after the mistake, I went to see my doctor for my annual checkup and guess what, Harry ,I got knocked up from all those times we fucked the night of the graduation but I would like to inform you that, thankfully, I took care of the thing on my own as you didn't bother to reply all my tries as to contact you, so you're done worrying about your mistake of that night.' _

Those were the words she had spoken before she could leave from the dumbfounded dining room of the Burrow and before Ron would attack Harry and start beating the crap out of him for hurting Hermione like that until Bill and George made it to take Ron away. But as Harry heard the things that had happened between them and his stupid behavior afterward, along with the pain in her voice about aborting their child, about trying to find him and always finding a cold shoulder, Harry had realized just how much he had wounded the most important person in his life along with himself so he had accepted every blow from Ron who had eventually calm down, found Hermione and then tried to help both Harry and her.

Harry had tried to apology, to ask her to forgive him and give him a second chance but she had let him speak only once, out of her parents' house when she had just moved out of their flat. He had spoken all his regret and all his pain and she had listened to him with glassy eyes and her arms crossed before her chest. He had no right to blame her for aborting the baby, especially when she had tried to find him and even if it pained him as the only thing he always wanted was a family, he had no right to blame her for not destroying her life when she had felt unwanted by him. When he was done she had only remained silent for a moment longer and then she had slapped him hard on the face.

'_You spoil people and then you think you can have them back just with an apology, you pushed me away too many times to count but I never expected of you to use me, but I guess, I was just a fuck upon "the feelings of the moment". I don't want to see you ever again.'_

And he had decided to at least grand her request, he had moved out of the flat and moved in Grimmauld, he hadn't set toe in the Burrow since that night and he hadn't tried to cross her in the ministry, where she had started working when he had denied the request from the ministry. He hadn't show up in balls, parties and gatherings, he had decided to be on his own, he had even tried to push Ron away as he always tried to find a way for the two of them to get together again and solve their problems but Harry always denied.

'Harry, are you still in there?' Ron was asking when Harry snapped out of the memories that hurt him almost physically. Ron sighed and shook his head.

'She's planning on going to France, they are sending her for a couple of years and she will decide on Monday, we all tried to change her mind but she says she has nothing to hold her here, I disagree, if you think you can stop being pathetic and finally get over yourself and fight for her once again, come in the Christmas Ball and do it. If not, keep in mind that you're responsible for her departure.' Ron said as he stood up from the armchair and spoke to Harry who was still crawled on the couch.

'I hate you,' Harry said and burped again.

'Because I'm right, remember, she chose you.' Ron said before he could apparate away. Harry sighed as he knew, Ron was right indeed.

~*~

Harry had forgotten how many reporters can get into a ball of the ministry as the flashes blinded him over and over again. This was his first official appearance after months, after he didn't accept the job in the ministry and after people had speculated that things between him and Hermione had changed a lot as she had moved out of the flat and he had been unseen for weeks after it, even if none from the Burrow had said a public word, people could figure things out.

Harry was dressed in black with his glasses long gone since he couldn't have them during the training and it would be dangerous for him to have glasses during missions. She had taken care of him not needing glasses anymore. He moved in the ballroom and looked around him. He soon spotted some of the Weasleys as the family wasn't only invited because Arthur and Bill worked in the ministry but also because they were a family of war heroes. Harry approached them and soon was enveloped in Molly's hug.

'We've missed you so much, Harry,' Molly said as she framed his newly shaved face with her hands and patted his cheeks. Harry tried to smile at the woman before him and felt a friendly pat on his shoulder; he turned and saw Arthur Weasley smiling at him.

'Welcome back, son,' Arthur said and Harry smiled and thanked him, Ron approached with Luna and smiled at Harry slightly.

'So you found the guts to show up,' Ron said matter-of-factly and Harry nodded his head and smiled at Luna who smiled back at him.

'I did,' Harry only said and Ron nodded this time.

'Took you long enough,' He murmured as the men moved in the buffet for drinks.

It had been only a few minutes since the young men had taken their drinks and were back with the rest of the Weasleys when the reporters at the entrance started taking pictures of someone like crazy, after a few more moments, Hermione Granger was popping out of the crowd of the reporters with none else but Cormac McLaggen by her arm who was looking around him like a peacock. Harry felt like exploding as she looked simply gorgeous with her long, black dress with the deep V neck, showing to everyone how beautiful she was and unwittingly to him what he had lost from within his fingers.

'Oh Holy fuck, she came with McLaggen? How low can she get?' Ron said outraged but Harry didn't speak for a long time.

'As low as I pulled her in,' he only said as the two friends watched the lost, third part of them going to the buffet by McLaggen's arm, as she turned her head around once again and looked at the room with her beautiful straighten hair in a delicate bun, her eyes locked with Harry's. They held each other's gazes for an endless moment of hatred, pain, love and jealousy and then she frowned and turned around as McLaggen was leaning in as to whisper something to her ear that made her smile but the smile never reached her eyes.

Harry and Ron watched in tense silence as they saw her excusing herself from Cormac and with her champagne in her hand she started toward their direction, as Harry watched her walking gracefully with her black dress against her smooth skin flashes of their night before he destroyed them popped in his head, and then, the thought of her should be pregnant at the final months with his child made his heart ache in pain, he shook his head to dismiss the thoughts as the woman of his life greeted Molly and Arthur and hugged Luna with a true smile on her face.

The smile faded when she moved closer to Harry and Ron, she hugged Ron and let him kiss her on the cheek.

'Beautiful,' Ron only said with a smile that was replied by one of her own. 'But with McLaggen?' he went on and Hermione's smile vanished as she glanced at the frowned face of Harry's.

'This is none of your business, Ronald,' Hermione said sternly and Ron only nodded his head and glanced at Harry who hadn't left his eyes from Hermione.

'Indeed, it's none of _my_ business…' Ron said and moved a step back as to give some space to Harry who moved slightly forward.

'Hermione,' He only said but Hermione looked at Ron as if she hadn't heard him speaking.

'Ron, excuse me but I have to go back to Cormac, he is waiting for me,' Hermione said looking at Ron and turned around. Harry couldn't stop himself and spoke way too loudly.

'Yeah run away! That's it; you do a fine job so far!' He said with his voice raised, causing a lot of people to look at him and to start whispering but Hermione kept walking with her back at him; Ron moved before Harry and stopped him with his own body as the raven haired man had moved a few steps towards Hermione's direction.

'This is not a good to win her back, you know…' Luna said calmly as she moved close to Ron and Harry only snorted and moved away from Ron's grasp as he looked deadly around him at the people who were staring.

After Minister Shackelbold's speech, he started the ball with a dance with Minerva McGonagall, the Hogwarts headmistress as the two were some of the most respected people in the community. Soon one by one, couples started dancing and soon Ron was dragged in the dance floor by Luna leaving Harry alone. Harry didn't even notice as Hermione moved with Cormac on the dance floor as well. McLaggen seemed indeed like peacock as started dancing the waltz with Hermione who tried to keep the smile on.

Harry could see her anxiety, her displeasure, he knew her too well to buy the pretences she was having. Yet, he couldn't stop the burning jealousy from running in his system as McLaggen hoisted her in the air like Krum had done years ago, back then, Harry was looking at her uncomfortable, not that sense had turned into scalding anger and jealousy.

Hermione was his, his and only and watching her being away from him, _because_ of him was eating him inside out. He kept on going to the buffet and refilling his glass for the next three songs, as Hermione was still on the dance floor since McLaggen seemed too eager to dance with her before the photographers and reporters. Harry hated both him and Hermione as he watched that asshole touching his Hermione, whispering in her ear, occasionally kissing her neck or cheek or hand, his hands touching her bare back, her waist and her curves, he hated to see his fingers intertwined with hers, as if they knew each other. What hurt him the most was watching her masked discomfort, discomfort that couldn't be hidden from Harry, and what hurt him the most was her try to enjoy this, because he had pulled her in all this, he had made her do things she would never do.

After the fourth glass of firewhiskey Harry had made his decision, he was getting her back to him, where she belonged and he was returning to her, where he belonged.

At the end of the fourth song, as the people from the dance floor clapped and moved away, Harry set his glass on a nearby table and moved towards Hermione and McLaggen as they were leaving the dance floor. He moved close to her with his black robes waving around him as McLaggen was going to the buffet and Harry looked quiet dangerous as he gripped her bare arm. Hermione who had seen him approaching tried to jerk her arm away and faced him with an expression of total furry.

'Let me go,' she hissed at him and Harry didn't speak but tagged her towards the dance floor. Hermione tried not to be dragged by him and jerked her arm again, with the corner of her eye she saw Ron looking at them but not moving as to help her and that made her even more furious.

'Let me go, Harry, now,' she repeated and said his name after months, the last time she had vocalized it was when she had said the truth at the Burrow, ending a lot of things that evening.

'Dance with me,' Harry only said and made his grasp painful as a tango started and only few couples moved on the dance floor. Harry had the guts to dance such a song thanks to the woman he was trying to take to the dance floor, he had lost a bet with her about an exam during their training and she had made him to watch some tango lessons with her, something that ended up being both entertaining and useful as now seemed.

'Or make a scene and have yourself as the news of the month in the entire ministry from tomorrow, or you don't care because you're running off to France?' Harry went on and saw even greater furry flaring in her eyes as she finally moved willingly to the dance floor as the song _El Tango De Roxanne _was starting.

_First there is desire  
Then... passion!  
Then... suspicion!  
Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal!  
Where love is for the highest bidder,  
There can be no trust.  
Without trust,.  
There is no love!  
Jealousy.  
Yes, jealousy...  
Will drive you… MAD!_

The words of the start of the song sounded through the large ballroom as the two ex-lovers and friends moved and stood before each other with eyes locked and hands almost painfully grasped with each other as the violins started their first strokes, giving the rhythm of passion.

And then Hermione turned around in his arms and hugged him with her arms around his neck and behind her shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her chest and arms as they started moving the first steps in harmony, Hermione's heels echoing on the floor as Harry's breath echoed in her ear as he whispered her name.

She turned around again when they stopped walking and she hoisted her leg as to wrap it around his. This was repeated a couple more times before Harry could wrap his arms around her slender waist and together they moved in the rhythm of the music again, him being followed by her in harmony once again.

Feeling her body pressed against him, seeing her beautiful cleavage as she threw her upper body backward and as her hair moved slightly in the passion of the movement in their bun, it made him feel like having sex with her, like enjoying the passionate sex they never got the change to have more than that night because of him and his stupidity. That made him even more furious and he became more rogue with his movements as he jerked her from his body only to have her pulled against him a moment later, with Hermione wrapping her leg around him once again. His anger manifested at the memory of McLaggen's hands on her and the thought of other men touching her like he had done that night

_His eyes upon your face  
His hand upon your hand  
His lips caress your skin_

_It's more than I can stand_

'What's your problem? You killed us both, and our child, you should be satisfied by now,' Hermione gasped against his lips and he felt his heart breaking at her words as they had hugged again with her arms roaming in his hair, on his face and neck and then moving down his shoulders before she could be hoisted by him, all the while supporting her by her waist. She threw her upper body backwards again as she felt the clean air above them filling her lugs; she couldn't even breathe close to him.

When he put her on her feet again they kept on dancing in unison and then he helped her swirl around herself supported by his hand, when she stopped she let herself being laid back on his arm and she felt his free hand running from her neck down to the valley between her breasts and even a little lower on her stomach as his lips caressed her neck.

'I love you, you're my life, I'm so sorry.' Harry said honestly close to her ear in a whisper and Hermione shut her eyes as she was still laid on his protection, the hot tears gathering in both of them eyes.

She was soon back on her feet and Harry was moving away from her, they moved a couple of feet away from each other and started cycling each other, never breaking their locked gazes, they both realized they were alone on the dance floor as probably none dared to compete with them but they had done nothing for the show, it was all as to suppress their feelings, feelings that had been killing them for the past months.

The temperature in the huge ballroom felt unbearable and they both could feel the sweat running down their bodies along with the aching for contact. As the violins kept playing slowly before the finale, the coupled cycled each other for a bit longer with their eyes full of tears, the moment the first tear left Hermione's eye the couple was back in a hug and cycling once more as Harry's arms roamed on her body like they had done once before.

Now they were moving around each other with their arms around each other and soon they were moving in unison again with their legs moving in perfection and even more sweat leaving their bodies and mixing with each other. They moved faster and faster as they breathed harder with the passing seconds of the end of the song and at the last notes Harry helped her lay on his arm again as the song ended.

The ballroom erupted with clapping and cheering for the two but as Harry kept her in his arms laid before him he could only do one thing and kiss her on the lips with all the passion that was left in him as the exhaustion, both mental and physical took over both of them. Hermione replied the kiss for a moment and they straighten up but after a moment she stopped responding and so did he as now the ballroom had literally gone crazy and the photographers were flashing their cameras rapidly while everything had slowed down for them. As their lips parted they looked at each other and Harry saw Hermione's tears keep falling, she seemed like a broken angel with some of her hair having loosened from the bun and her face and cleavage being sweated, her chest was raising and falling like it did after the end of their practice back in their training.

She raised her hand and the slap on his face was something he indeed didn't expect, he thought things were right again but no, with her and him, it always needed to be the hard way. The ballroom froze just like Harry did and Hermione finally broke their locked gazes and a sob escaped her lips as she lowered her head and without looking at him spoke softly.

'I just can't trust you, I'm sorry,' she said in a broken voice before she could move away from him, from the dance floor and the entire ballroom. She was soon leaving through the Muggle entrance that had been built after the war as Harry was still frozen on the dance floor with his eyes full of tears and his cheek burning from her hand.

For a moment more, Harry remained there, with his legs glued on the polished floor, with everyone staring at him and at her as she ran away from him just like he had done with her some months ago. But after that moment Harry moved, ran behind her, knocking McLaggen who had tried to move on his way at her direction too. Harry rushed towards the exit fully knowing this would be his last chance, it was now or never, it was them together or her in France and him probably dying by a destroyed liver because of the alcohol.

He moved out and looked around him, he saw the skirt of her black cloth disappearing from the corner and he ran again as he tried not to think of the blistering cold. She had stopped running some feet from him and he caught up with her in a few strides, gripping her arm and turning her around in his arms. She tried to struggle away from him, her sweated skin already turning cold but he held her there and hugged her tightly until she stopped fighting him and she finally started crying freely like he did, his eyes filling with new tears that ran down his face and soon small sobs were escaping his lips.

'I'm sorry Hermione, you have every right not to trust me but please, do it, because without you, I'm nothing and I don't want to be without you any more, please,' Harry whispered in her ear as they both shivered at his words and temperature around them.

'I love you,' Hermione moaned against his neck. 'But you hurt me, so deeply, you betrayed me and now you're asking me to do the once simplest thing and I feel like I can't.' Hermione went on without having the strength to look at his bright eyes that she loved so much.

Harry took her tear streaked face in his cold palms and kissed her lips softly as another sob left them. They looked deep in each other's eyes and they knew, they needed another chance.

'Trust me, choose me again, and I swear Hermione, I won't let you down again. I did it once and I have been paying for it, please, choose me,' Harry said as more tears left his eyes and the desperation was evident in his voice. Hermione kept looking in his eyes for awhile longer and then launched herself on him and kissed him with the passion she had kissed him that night when she became his for the first and only night.

He apparated them both in Grimmauld's second floor where his bedroom was located. Harry didn't feel ashamed as they broke the hug and she saw the countless bottles of alcohol around the room, they had been both miserable so he could only imagine the countless tears that had been dried on her pillows in her parents' house.

They moved on the bed in seconds of passion as the kisses grew even more powerful and they gasped for breath, Hermione let herself fall on the mattress and Harry moved above her, raising her dress with his hands all the while until he got to her underwear and ripped it off. Shoes, socks and stockings were the next to go magically as they couple kissed and caressed each other's bodies.

They kissed passionately again as Hermione helped him take off his robes and his shirt, he started unbuckling his trousers and she helped him take them off completely, with a wave of his wand he made her dress vanish, he couldn't rip such a beautiful cloth that hoped to see on her again and soon their clothes were in a pile somewhere by the bed. Harry kissed Hermione's lips and neck making her moan all the while. When his underwear was gone as well with a wave of his hand, Hermione kissed him again but stopped him for a moment.

'Be careful…' she whispered. 'After our first…and last night—I haven't been with anyone else since then—and—' Hermione couldn't finish her words as Harry's lips were claiming hers again, he couldn't stop himself before her loyalty to him and soon the blush that had rose to her cheeks was vanishing as the kiss went on and the couple started making passionate love.

They moved in harmony, just like they had done on the dance floor of the ballroom, they kissed and caressed, they bit and nipped and soon they were hitting their peaks at the same time, enjoying the moments of love and passion and ecstasy.

When they were done, Harry collapsed on her and she started caressing his messy and sweaty hair as with her free hand she freed her own hair from the bun that was holding it painfully she realized just then, after all the movement she had performed against the mattress of his bed.

Harry looked up at her as he saw her gasping in their aftermath and he moved slightly upward as too look at her eyes, she did the same and they shared a moment that had been missed by both after so long. When, for a fraction of the second, fear flashed through her eyes, Harry couldn't stop himself and kissed her lips reassuringly.

'I love you,' Harry said and Hermione could only smile. 'Don't be afraid, please, I know what I've done to you but don't be afraid of me.' Harry whispered this time and Hermione nodded her head and kissed his lips again.

'I know, I love you too, Harry,' Hermione said as a tear ran down her cheek and Harry wiped it away with his thumb. 'I wish I hadn't gave up on our baby,' she went on in a broken voice and she looked away, guilt feeling her brown eyes. Harry took a deep breath as this was both of them fault and kissed her cheek.

'I hurt you, and I didn't even give you the chance to talk to me about what was going on, you didn't give up on our child, you just tried to save yourself from what I've done to you.' Harry said in a whisper as his voice couldn't be higher at the moment.

'I have been regretting this for so long, by now, I would be due,' Hermione said and Harry moved closer so his face was right above hers, he kissed her lips and then her eyelids as she closed her eyes and more tears ran down her cheeks.

'If you think you can be with me, I can make sure for you to be due in a few months,' Harry said seriously and Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him. 'I want us to start a family, properly, have a couple of children, a smart daughter and a stubborn son, or two daughters with your brains,' Harry went on and Hermione smiled even if more tears ran down her cheeks.

'I would loved to,' she whispered and Harry smiled and kissed her lips once again as they wrapped their arms around each other.

'Lets erase everything that happened, lets start over, let work it out, I love you Hermione, I'm not gonna hurt you ever again,' Harry said honestly when their kiss was over. Hermione nodded her head and kissed him once again.

'Lets make it, together,' Hermione said before Harry could turn them around so she could be on top. As they started their new game of love, hoping with all their power to have another baby, not knowing that their request would be granted, a few tries later on that night.

* * *

SOOO? a happy ending as almost always lol what u think of it guys? i told you it would be dramatic but i wanted it to be also angsty and passionate and full of anger and regret for the two lovers. please review and tell me what you think, as far as i can see, it's an one-shot but if you have some idea for a sequel shot, shoot me :)

thanks for reading

CP09


End file.
